powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 25: Akira's Lover!?
is the twenty-fifth episode of Hikari Sentai Maskman. Synopsis Akira enters a martial arts tournament unknowingly controlled by Tube due to a letter he has received from an unexpected writer. Plot The episode begins when Akira is practicing straight sword while keeping the letter to think it was a love letter. He was later found by both Momoko and Haruka who they think of Akira has a girlfriend who gave him the letter that he's handling as the latter leaves the scene. Therefore, he enters a martial arts tournament which is unknowingly controlled by the Tube made by Transformation Dogler as he fights against other competitors in different fighting styles but he drops the letter on the desert sand. Meanwhile Takeru and the group came to look for Akira but were ambushed by the Tube led by Oyobu and Commander Baraba. They briefly fight them off as Haruka as Yellow Mask manage to use her signature weapon to escape from them. The group are later hiding at the desert stage after Akira beats two competitors. They discovers that the letter that Akira dropped is in fact the letter comes from his mother which he wanted to get world tickets to travel around the world. However, Commander Sugata managed to contact Takeru about the tournament that the Tube sponsored is actually a trap to lure Akira to them which makes them to find him as they ended up in the sea cliff. Takeru points out at the island where Akira and the last competitor are fighting in the tournament. At the island, Akira and the last competitor are seen in a sword fight which the ninja competitor manage to knock him down to the ground. Akira becomes desperate and he was found by Takeru and his group (after they dive and swim through the island that Akira was fighting) despite their pleas to stop him from fighting, he becomes determined to win the tournament for his mother's sake. He and the ninja competitor manage to knock each other with their blades but he manages to knee to his groin as an another attack and finally defeats him in the process. Akira was happy to win but was stopped by Takeru and the group who tells him that he was tricked into fighting in the tournament and it was a trap. By the time they try to escape. They were cornered by Oyobu along with Baraba, Fumin (finally reveal her disguise as the registration lady) and Transformation Dogler and Akira was angrily mad at them for tricking him into fighting in the tournament. As the fight emerge, Takeru and the group transform to their Super Sentai forms and they fight off against them as Akira fights off against Transformation Dogler but he manages to attack him. Akira transforms into Blue Mask and manage to defeat the Dogler with his Masky Tonfas as he goes with Takeru and his group to defeat Transformation Dogler with a Shot Bomber. After defeating the Dogler with Galaxy Robo's Galaxy Aura Iron Fist, Akira continues to practice his sword while Takeru and the group are watching him as Kenta cheers him to good luck as Akira makes a fighting pose in the end of the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Azuma: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Akira's mother: *Opponents: , Notes * The staff that Akira's first opponent uses manage to elongate to knock him down due to Transformation Dogler's control as a reference in Dragon Ball franchise that Goku's pole stick can elongate to knock his opponents. * For the first time during the second half of this episode, Takeru and the group are seen in swimsuits while they swim through the island that Akira was fighting in the finals of the tournament. But in the movie, it was also seen during the opening sequence along with Akira while doing their versions of diving in the pool. DVD releases Hikari Sentai Maskman Volume 3 features episodes 21-30. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/maskman.html References Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda